It all began with the Internet
by digitalBlader
Summary: Max thinks Ray is being stalked. Ray starts thinking it too. Kai/Ray love ensues. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1 It all began with the Internet

**HELLO HELLO!! MY SECOND KAI/RAY FIC!!!  
IT ALL BEGAN WITH THE INTERNET.  
MY, HOW STRANGE LOVE IS.  
ENJOY!!!  
*I do not own Beyblade***

* * *

It began with the Internet

(Ray's POV)

The BladeBreakers and I got back to the hotel after Max's victory over Roland during the American Beyblading Tournament. I was bored, so I decided to go on the computer. I knew exactly what I was going to do. And that was catch up with Mariah and Lee.

All I had to do was go to an online chat room called WORLDCHAT. It was a great way to communicate with everyone in my village, now that they got a computer.

I typed in the address and logged in as TIGERblader64.

Welcome to WORLDCHAT

TIGERblader64 has logged on

TIGERblader64: hello? anyone here?

KittenPrincess has logged on

KungFuLione has logged on

KittenPrincess: Hey!

KungFuLione: what's going on?

TIGERblader64: just hanging around.

KittenPrincess: Hey, why don't you come over sometime?

TIGERblader64: you know i can't do that. I'm in the middle of a tourn right now.

KittenPrincess: THEN WHEN R U GONNA COME BACK HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME??!!! DX

TIGERblader64: soon, i promise. you guys know i'll be back for the holidays.

KungFuLione: oh yeah, Christmas is coming up. i forgot.

KittenPrincess: since you and the team'll be going seperate ways, r u gonna celebrate early?

TIGERblader64: ....i dunno. i'll talk it over with them.

KittenPrincess: so, are ya gonna get me somethin? ^^

TIGERblader64: don't push it.

KittenPrincess: oh youre so mean.

TIGERblader64: christmas is a month and a half away. i'll think about it after the competition. ok?

KittenPrincess: ..... ok i guess. (3) g2g. kisses!

KittenPrincess has logged off

TIGERblader64: ...... why does she keep doing that?

KungFuLione: you know her, always SO clingy.

TIGERblader64: *sigh*

KungFuLione: so, who u up against?

TIGERblader64: some guy named Vincent.... or something.

KungFuLione: good luck then. g2g.

TIGERblader64: bye.

KungFuLione has logged off

FIREheart22 has logged on

FIREheart22: thought theyd NEVER leave.

TIGERblader64: you again.

FIREheart22: miss me kitten?

TIGERblader64: stop calling me that.

FIREheart22: so, what're you doing now, besides talking to me?

"Hey Ray!" Max chimed, coming up behind me. "What'cha doin'?"

"NOTHING!!" I exclaimed, trying to hide the computer screen, but Max pulled my hands away.

"Oh!" Max squeaked, scrolling up on the computer. "This is that world-wide chat room right? WORLDCHAT, was it?"

"Yeah." I admitted, utterly defeated.

"I've heard of it," Max said, "but I thought it was just a place to meet a stalker."

"It's nothing like that Max." I replied. "I actually talk to Mariah and Lee on here."

"Really?" Max asked. "Your village has a computer?"

"Surprisingly, yes." I answered. "Master Tao was hiding it from us. Now Mariah and Lee can't keep their hands off it."

"Hm." Max muttered something I didn't hear and started reading over my conversation from before. His eyes widened at the "Kisses!" part from Mariah.

"Kisses?" he asked.

"Don't ask." I replied.

"Thinking about it... _should_ we have an early Christmas party?" Max asked.

"Let's talk it over with Chief later." I said, then Max turned to the next part of the conversation. The conversation with FIREheart22.

"He calls you Kitten?" Max asked, stifling a giggle.

"I KNOW!!" I exclaimed. "I HATE THIS GUY!!! HE JUST CALLS ME KITTEN FOR NO APPARENT REASON!!!"

As Max calmed me down, FIREheart22 said something that scared us both.

FIREheart22: yknow Max, its rude to look into other peoples conversations.

Max and I both freaked.

"He knows I'm here?!" Max exclaimed.

FIREheart22: yes, i know youre there.

"I told you Ray!" Max freaked. "He's a stalker! He's spying on us!"

FIREheart22: no, i'm not a stalker. i just happen to know whats going on right there in that very room at this very moment. oh, and you got a missed call from your mom on your cell phone.

Max checked his phone. Sure enough, there was a message from his mom.

"How did he know that?!" Max squeaked.

FIREheart22: im magical.

"No!" Max squealed at the computer screen. "You're a stalker!"

FIREheart22: call me what you want, don't pretend youre not scared.

TIGERblader64: who are you?

FIREheart22: that's for me to know and you to find out. (0-^) *wink!*

FIREheart22 has logged off

Max and I stood there before the computer, completely freaked out. I didn't know who that guy was, and I was afraid to find out.

"I'm telling you Ray," Max said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes at dinner, "he's coming for you! He's gonna kidnap you in your sleep [and rape you]! Then he'll take you away to be his [sex] slave!"

"Max, you don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

"Yes I do!" Max retaliated. "Stuff like this always happens! It says so on the news! Young kids go on those chat rooms, meet someone strange then POOF! they're never seen again!"

"What are you two talking about?" Tyson asked.

"Ray was on WORLDCHAT earlier." Max explained. "He was talking to this guy called FIREheart22 and he's stalking Ray."

"He's not stalking me Max." I said.

"Then how come he knew I was there, huh?" Max asked. "How come he knew I had a missed call on my phone, huh?"

"That was just coincedence." I answered.

"NO IT WASN'T!!" Max exclaimed. "HE'S A STALKER!! A STALKER I TELL YOU!!! A !!!!!!!!"

Now Max was really freaking out. I decided to use my secret weapon for calming him down. I ran to the cupboard and pulled out the mustard.

"Maxie." I grabbed his attention, waving the bottle at him. "Calm down."

Max _immediately_ calmed down. I gave him the bottle of mustard and he squirted some on the steak he got for dinner.

"Great job Ray." Kenny said. "You know how to keep everything in order."

"Thanks Kenny." I said, and sat back down at the table.

I didn't know it then, but a pair of crimson eyes were watching my every move with great interest. (AN: guess who! (^0^)/)

* * *

**HERE COMES LOVE ON ITS RED, WHITE AND GOLD CHARIOT. OH HOW LOVELY IT IS.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Feeling

**OMG, I THINK _I_ HAVE A STALKER. BUT OTHER THAN THAT, HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!!  
^^**

* * *

The feeling

Later that night, I was alone in the room I shared with Kai, reading a book. I looked up when I heard the door open. It was Kai, nothing to worry about. Not that I was paranoid about the whole "stalker" thing.

Kai didn't say a word and went straight to the bathroom that connected to our room for a shower. He probably wanted to wash off any "fan germs" that got on him today. Boy, his fans were really nuts. Most of them want him to A) sign some part of their body (which I will not specify) or B) marry them, which everyone knows Kai would NEVER do (even if his life depended on it). I was starting to get the giggles when Kai stepped out of the bathroom, only a towel around his waist. I tried not to blush, but when he talked to me, I couldn't help it.

"Hey, Ray," Kai said, "do you have any shampoo left? I'm all out."

"Uh, yeah, of course." I stuttered. "Hold on."

I went to my suitcase and pulled out my two favorite shampoos. One from Garniet; one from Herbal Essences. I held them out to Kai and said to pick one. He took both.

He muttered a thanks and disappeared back into the bathroom. I could've sworn my face was tomato red, and I was positive Kai knew it was too. I laid back down on the bed (Kai had his own) and stared at the ceiling. I wondered if Max was right. WAS FIREheart22 a stalker? WAS he gonna kidnap me in my sleep? I was getting nervous just thinking about it, my heart going a mile a minute. I practically jumped out of my skin when two half empty shampoo bottles landed on my stomach. Man, Kai used a lot of shampoo!

"You nervous?" Kai asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"You know," Kai said, "about "getting kidnapped in your sleep"?"

"H-How do you know about that?!" I squeaked.

"I was at the dinner table too." Kai said. "And I'm actually pretty surprised the entire hotel didn't hear Max's rant."

I blushed, completely embarrassed. I never liked it when Kai talked to me one-on-one like that. It made me feel awkward and, well, embarrassed.

"Hello?" I heard Kai say. "Ray? Are you in there?"

I snapped out of my embarrassment daze to find Kai waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Wha?" I stuttered. "What did you say?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kai asked.

"Uh... yeah." I said.

Kai looked at me strangely, then came up to me, placing his face just centimeters away from mine. I blushed madly, backing up a bit, but Kai simply followed.

"Remember, Ray." he said. "If you ever need me, don't hesitate to call me."

I stared into Kai's crimson eyes for what felt like forever, then nodded my head.

"Good." Kai said. "Now get some sleep, alright?"

"Uhm...." I muttered. "Okay."

"Good night, Ray." Kai said, slipping into bed.

"Oh, uh, good night." I replied, and slipped under the covers. Kai turned out the lights and the room became quiet.

After what felt like another forever, I started hearing strange noises coming from outside the window. I hid under the covers, scared completely now. I heard some rustling coming from Kai's bed. I figured he was just turning in bed, but then heard the door open, then shut. I peeked out from under the sheets to see that Kai had left the room. I hid back under and waited to see how long Kai would be out.

After a few minutes, I heard Kai come back in. I felt a little poke on my back, and I peeked from under the sheets. Kai was standing beside my bed, holding a cup of tea. I got out from under the covers and Kai turned on the light.

"Here." he said, handing the cup to me. "This always helps me get to sleep."

I took the cup from Kai and took a sip. I had never tasted anything like it. It was sweet, but not _too_ sweet, just perfect.

"Thanks Kai." I said, finishing it. I yawned immediately after and started getting drowsy. Kai asked me something, but I didn't hear. I only nodded to whatever he said. Next thing I knew, Kai climbed into my bed and turned out the light.

"Get some sleep." he said. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

I nodded and snuggled into his chest.

"Mm-hm." I mumbled. "Nothing to be scared of with you here."

Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**TEEHEEHEE.  
WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT, I WONDER. HMM.... **


	3. Chapter 3 The next day

**CHAPTER THREE  
POOR RAY**

* * *

The next day

"Ray." I heard a familiar voice call out to me. "Ray, wake up."

I was slowly waking up when the voice nearly shattered my eardrums.

"RAY!!" the voices, two now, screamed at me. "WAKE UP!!!!"  
"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M UP ALREADY!!!" I screamed back.

"Oh, okay." they said. It was Max and Tyson.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"10 a.m." Max answered.

"What?!" I squeaked. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!!!"  
"We tried." Tyson said. "But you were just _out_."

"Really?" I asked.

The two nodded.

"Did you eat anything before you went to bed?" Max asked. "When I was a kid, I used to eat some ice cream before I went to bed, then I would just sleep like a baby."

"Well..." I muttered. "I had some tea before I fell asleep."

"What was in the tea?" Tyson asked.

"Uhm...." I mumbled. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tyson asked. "How could you not know what was in the tea you made?"

"That's the thing." I replied. "I didn't make the tea."

"Then who did?" Max asked.

"Uhm...." I muttered. I didn't want to answer.

"I made it for him." Kai said, entering the room.

"Are you for real?!" Max squeaked.

"Then does that mean this entire time you've been just _pretending_ that you couldn't cook a single thing?!" Tyson asked.

Kai nodded.

"Then why--" Tyson started to say, when Max cut him off.

"Then what was in the tea?" Max asked.

"....Not telling." Kai muttered.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Max pleaded. "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

"I said no." Kai replied, flatly, not fazed by Max's "cuteness" maneuver.

"But why not?!" Max whined.

Kai just walked right out of the room.

I tried to climb out of bed and found that I was tied down with a long white cloth. Not just any white cloth, but Kai's own scarf!!

"Kai you get back here and untie Ray!!" Max squealed, running after Kai.

I untied myself and climbed out of bed. I stretched and headed to the bathroom. I yawned and got out of my pajamas for a shower to wake me up.

Over the rush of the water, I could hear Max and Tyson nagging Kai about what he put in the tea. I heard Kai's stomping and our door slam. The next thing that happened I didn't expect. _Kai walked into the bathroom on me completely naked._ (That's what I get for forgetting to lock the door.)

I screamed after two seconds and Kai immediately exited, shouting "I'm sorry!" about seven times.

"Kai!" I heard Max shout from outside the bedroom door. "You better not be harrassing Ray in there!"

"WHY WOULD I BE??!!" Kai shouted.

As the two yelled at each other from both sides of the door, I sat in the bathtub, still shocked that Kai had accidentally walked in on me. After a few more minutes, I breathed, finished in the shower and stepped out to a silent bedroom. I looked at the beds and saw Kai was sitting on his, his back away from me. I blushed and proceeded to get my clothes.

When I turned to head back to the bathroom, my eyes met with his. We stared at each other for who knows how long when Kai got up and headed for the door.

"W-Wait a sec, Kai!" I stopped him. "Uhm... What was in that tea anyway?"

"Well..." Kai said. "There was honey, jasmin and anesthesia."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"What?" he asked back.

"Lemme get this straight," I said. "You put a _sleeping_ _pill_ in my tea."

"Yeah." Kai admitted. "I did say it would get you to sleep."

I snapped.

"KAI YOU JERK!!" I shouted. "WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD PUT A SLEEPING PILL IN TEA??!!!"

I ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar, aiming to hit him a couple times. Little did I know....

I was just about to sock him in the jaw when I saw Kai's eyes go wide and immediately closed.

"Ray, look down." he said.

I did. And freaked. _My towel had fallen off and Kai had seen something he wasn't supposed to._

I turned bright red, grabbed my clothes and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door and remembering to lock it.

I didn't even _look_ at Kai at breakfast. At least, I _tried_. But then again, its sorta hard not to look at him when he's sitting across from you at the table and staring at you. I finished eating quickly and went to Kenny since we had to talk about strategy for that day.

"Vincent has a strong offense but he's not too good in defense." Kenny said. "So if you get the upper hand early, he should be easy to beat."

"Alright." I replied. "Does Driger need any tune-ups?"

"Not really." Kenny said. "You barely took any damage in your last match, so I don't think there's any need."

"Alright then." I said. "I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

I went back to the room and laid down on the bed. What was I going to do? I couldn't face Kai after what had happened, but I had to. He always gave great advice when it was my turn to beyblade. I sat up and decided to just swallow down my embarrassment and face Kai head on. I just hoped I wouldn't embarass myself again.

* * *

**GO RAY!!  
*He's doomed***


	4. Chapter 4 The Moment

**hello!  
sorry for the short chapter.  
*blame it all on writers block***

* * *

The moment

I asked Max if he had seen Kai. He said that Kai had gone out for awhile, probably to the park across the street. I decided to check it out.

I walked outside and crossed the street to the park. It was nice there, a large fountain in the dead center of it all. I walked to the top of one of the staircases and saw that Kai was checking out a bird's nest just below.

"Hey Kai!" I called, and started runnning down. I tripped after taking a couple steps and wound up in Kai's arms. _Again_.

"You ok?" Kai asked me.

I didn't answer but immediately jumped back and put some distance between him and me.

"Oh, I'm fine." I said, turning my back to him. "Just fine, perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be fine?"

"You're here to talk about what happened earlier right?" Kai asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What happened earlier? I don't remember anything that happened earlier."

Kai grabbed my wrist and made me face him. I could tell he was getting irritated.

"Don't pretend it didn't happen, Ray." he said, tightening his grip. "It was an accident. Just deal with it."

I could feel the circulation in my wrist almost stop completely when he finally let go. He turned and started walking away when I subconsciously called out.

"Kai, wait!" I said.

Kai turned to face me. My eyes met with his. I couldn't speak; my body was stunned by the strange pull that came from his crimson eyes. As I was locked in his gaze, I didn't notice him come closer and take my hands in his.

I was finally snapped out of my daze when Kai gently placed his lips on mine. He held me down so I couldn't move away. His tongue ran over my bottom lip slightly, so I opened my mouth to let him inside.

After several minutes, we had to sepearate for air, and I found myself pinned to a tree. Kai released my hands and hugged me, causing me to blush madly. After a minute, I wriggled free and stared up at Kai.

"K-Kai, why did you --?" I was cut off by another hug.

"I'll tell you later, my kitten." Kai said. "But right now, you have a beybattle to win soon."

"Uh... right." I muttered. I let go of Kai and we both went back to the hotel.

"Welcome back." Max said when we walked in.

"You didn't harrass Ray did you Kai?" Tyson asked suspiciously. "You were gone an awful long time."

I blushed. Tyson didn't know how right he was.

After lunch, it was time for my battle against Vincent, so we all headed for the stadium.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the short chapter.  
*blame it on the writers block and the fact I have school*  
Ciao!**

**Cristallia**


	5. Chapter 5 WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!

**hello!  
I know I haven't updated in a while, so here's chapter five at last!  
**

**

* * *

**

When we got to the stadium, I was somewhat nervous. With Kenny's advice, I had nothing to be worried about when it came to the battle, but that wasn't what I was nervous about. I was only nervous about the fact that Kai was watching. I didn't want to admit it, but whenever Kai looked at me, I'd get butterflies and have trouble concentrating, and the fact that we kissed didn't help.

I decided not to think about it and to focus on the battle. Or at least try to.

Kenny was right. It was easy for me to beat Vincent once I got the upper hand. After the battle, I retrieved Driger from the dish and went back to the bench, trying (and failing) to avoid eye contact with Kai. Before he went on, Kai told me that he wanted to talk later. I could feel my face heat up when I agreed.

Kai finished quickly, not really having any sort of battle plan from the start. He just winged it, as usual.

When he finished, Kai then grabbed me by the hand and took me back to the hotel.

"Kai, why do we have to talk here?" I asked. "Couldn't you have talked to me back at the stadium?"

Kai didn't answer me, he just pulled me into his arms and kissed him roughly. I tried to fight back, but found it to be useless. Instead, I joined in, allowing Kai inside like that time in the park.

After we separated for air, I blushed as he held me close. I had no idea what was going on, so I slightly pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Nope. Not a dream.

I looked up at Kai and stared him straight in the eye. His crimson looked a little nervous, like he was debating within himself whether that move was a good one or not. I smiled slightly and pulled Kai into another heated kiss.

* * *

(General POV)

Ray had dominance in the kiss this time, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck. But being the dominant one in the kiss, Ray didn't notice that Kai was leading them to their room. When the two parted for air, Ray was surprised to find the both of them in their roo.

While Ray was trying to figure out how they got to their room, Kai picked Ray up bridal style and placed him on the bed, again kissing him sweetly. Ray couldn't comprehend what happened next. It all happened so fast, he couldn't remember a thing when he woke up the next morning.

* * *

[The next morning =P]

Ray's head was pounding when he woke up at 6 A.M. He looked around and noticed that the room looked a little different. But that didn't make any sense. When Ray fell asleep, he could've sworn that the room was yellow. This room was blue. When he tried to get up, Ray noticed that he was wearing absolutely nothing. WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!!

Then Ray heard a yawn coming from next to him.

"What time is it?" a voice asked.

Looking down at the covers next to him, Ray found Kai, half-asleep and naked with a slight scent of alcohol still lingering in the air around him.

"K-Kai?" Ray asked.

"Yes, Love?" Kai yawned.

"What ha- wait a minute, what did you just call me?" Ray asked, just getting more confused (and his headache not helping).

Kai stretched and wrapped his arms around Ray, placing kisses on his shoulder.

"You don't remember, do you Ray?" he asked, sighing.

"Remember what?" Ray asked, bright red.

Kai chuckled.

"This is gonna be good." he muttered.

* * *

**Yes. Indeed it shall be good.  
I again apologize for not updating. I've had school and other stories.  
Please don't hate me.**

**Ciao!  
Cristallia**


	6. Chapter 6 Repeat FILLER PLEASE IGNORE

**short again, I know.  
next chapter is when hell breaks loose, please be patient with me.  
enjoy.**

* * *

"Kai, what happened last night?" Ray asked.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Kai said with a yawn. "But I won't guarantee you'll believe me."

He cleared his throat.

"It all started after you and I made love for a few hours back at the hotel."

[Flashback (with Kai's narration)]

We had just gotten off our highs and were nestled together quite comfortably until you said,

"I'm thirsty."

"Want me to get you something?" I asked.

"Nah, I feel like eating out." you said. "Y'know, grabbing a bite to eat with some soda. Mm, I'm in the mood for some soda."

So we got out of bed, got changed and headed out. Now, you were a little drowsy, so you didn't know what you were doing. You passed the nearest fast food place and walked right into a bar. I tried to stop you though.

"Ray, I don't think you should go in there." I said.

"But I'm thirsty." you whined.

Who was I to prevent you from getting something to drink?

"Ok, if you insist." I said. "But just be careful of what you pick to drink."

"Sure, whatever." you said, and we both sat down. Now remember, you were still sleepy, so you had no idea what you were doing. You squinted at the neon sign that had the names of which drinks they had.

"Give me a number... 7." you said.

"But that's vodka!" I told you. "You don't drink!"

"I didn't make love before either." you said. "But look what we did! It's about time I try something new."

And with that, the bartender gave you your drink and you drank it down fast, making a face, but you still motioned for the bartender to give you another. And another. And another. And a few more until you were so drunk I could've sworn that you were drunker than Tala on New Years. I'm serious. Anyway, you were so drunk that you couldn't stand up straight, so I took it upon myself to help you out of the bar. Now, here's where you will stop believing me. After we got out of the bar, you pushed me up against a wall and, well, we made out. Then, in your drunken state, you dragged me here, we got a room and we made love again.

[End Flashback (General POV)]

"Man, in all truth, I never knew you could be the dominant one." Kai said. "Well, that goes to show ya that you're a completely different person when you're tired and drunk."

Ray just stared at Kai with his mouth wide open. Once Ray looked away in disbelief, Kai grabbed hold of him and kissed him roughly, Ray instinctively joining in.

"See?" Kai asked once they broke apart. "It's addicting, isn't it?"

Ray turned pink and nodded. And he only turned a brighter pink when Kai got a hold of him and started placing gentle kisses down his torso. Ray bit his lip in attempt to keep quiet, but he couldn't help himself as a few giggles escaped.

"Kai, quit it!" he chuckled. "That's tickles!"

But Kai only kept at it, teasing Ray with his lips, enjoying the sound of Ray's laughter. That is, until he got to below the waist line. With a small gasp from Ray, the events from the day and night before began to repeat themselves.

* * *

**no i am not repeating those events to get you angry at me, it helps to continue the plot, is all.  
PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!**

**Cristallia**


	7. Chapter 7 Run Away?

**Hello again!  
sorry I haven't been updating (dodges thrown objects)  
this is where things start getting... LAME as one might put it, but hey, I'm working on it!  
anyway, I'd like to point out that I am now labeling chapter six as FILLER. please ignore it.  
well, here's chapter seven.  
please don't hate me.**

* * *

(Ray's POV)

When I woke up the next morning, after Kai and I made love another few times, I picked up my phone and noticed I had about fifty missed calls. Looking through the caller IDs, I saw that every last beyblader had tried to call me. Just then, my phone blinked for an incoming call. I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Put down your phone and go back to sleep." Kai said. I chuckled to myself and turned over to hug him.

"We have to get up sooner or later." I said.

"I choose later." Kai said, pulling me into a light kiss.

I smiled after we parted, snuggling into Kai's chest.

"But now that we're awake," Kai said, "we might as well get dressed or something."

"I thought you'd see it my way." I chuckled, slipping out of Kai's arms and out of bed. "And to keep us awake--" I switched on the TV "some random channel on TV."

"Now we're back on the mysterious disappearance of our favorite beybladers, Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari." the female newscaster said, catching our undivided attention. "Two days ago, after their rounds of the tournament, both Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari were found missing from their apartment. There have been reports, or should I say assumptions, that they're hiding out in a downtown hotel or that they've simply run away together. Both of those are highly unlikely. We go to Robert Richardson for an interview with the pair's teammates."

"Oh--"

"--Crap." Kai finished for me.

After a moment of silence, except for the TV, I realized something.

"We were gone for two days?!" I exclaimed.

"I guess that's what happens." Kai said, stretching and laying back down on the bed.

"Well, we're going to have to go out and show ourselves sooner or later." I said.

"And then what?" Kai asked. "If we go out there, then everyone's going to ask us what the hell we've been doing. Or do you _want_ to try to explain the fact we've been having _sex_ the past couple days?"

"...True." I muttered. "But what _can_ we do?"

"Hm..." Kai took a moment to think. "I got it!"

"I'm listening." I said.

"It's simple really." Kai said. "We just sneak back into the hotel, grab our things and run away together."

A hit on the head from me told Kai I didn't like that plan.

"Then what else _can_ we do?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Fine, we'll leave together." I said. "But we could at least tell the others that we're okay."

"Alright." Kai muttered. "But who're we gonna tell? Everyone?"

"The next person who calls my phone is who I'll explain things to." I said. "I won't tell them what we were doing and that we're just heading out on a little vacation."

"Vacation means that we'll be back." Kai said. "And coming back isn't on my agenda."

"Kai, don't be selfish!" I scolded.

"But I am!" Kai whined, hugging me and placing light kisses on my neck. "At least, when it's about you, that is."

"Kai..." I blushed. Just then, my phone rang.

"Dammit." I heard Kai mutter as he pulled away. I picked up my phone, didn't bother looking at the Caller ID and just answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"RAY!!" Tyson's voice answered. "OH MY GAWD YOU'RE ALIVE!!"

"Well, of course I'm alive." I said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"BECAUSE FOR THE PAST TWO FREAKING DAYS YOU AND KAI HAVE BEEN MISSING!!!" Tyson freaked out. "OMG IS KAI THERE WITH YOU?!!"

Even though Kai made a motion that said "Don't tell him I'm here". I told him anyway.

"Yep, we're both here." I said.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!" Tyson exclaimed. "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?!!"

"Just… somewhere." I answered.

"Where somewhere?" Tyson asked.

"You'll never get it out of me!" Kai shouted into the phone and hung up.

"Kai! What'd you do that for?!" I scolded.

"Look at the TV." He said.

One look told me Kai's reason. Tyson was currently on TV surrounded by reporters. Just at that moment, all the reporters were going nuts on him since I answered. Not only that, my phone started ringing like CRAZY. I guess everyone saw the news. I turned off my phone and looked at Kai, expecting him to say something.

"…What?" he asked.

"You don't have anything to say?" I asked.

"Not really." Kai said. "But if I have to…"

Kai pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who're you calling?" I asked.

"A friend to give us a ride." Kai answered.

"Wh--" I was cut off by the sound of a helicopter's propeller.

I looked outside to see a helicopter sitting outside our window.

"Kai!" I shouted. "What in the hell?!!"

"What?" Kai asked. "Rodney's my personal chauffer. He's gonna take us. Don't worry, he's licensed."

"That's not what I'm worried about!" I exclaimed.

Despite my protests, Kai pulled me into the helicopter and we headed off in some random direction. The reason I was worried? The helicopter out of nowhere. I rarely flew in a helicopter, so I'll admit, I was a little scared. But with Kai holding me, I guess I was okay. In fact, I was so okay I fell asleep for who knows how long.

(Kai's POV)

Ray falling asleep in the helicopter was perfect. All I needed to do was drop him off (and tuck him in bed) at our destination, head back to the city, steal our stuff and VOILA! we're officially running away together. Unfortunately, I didn't expect step three (stealing our stuff) was going to be so hard.

* * *

**no, Kai's not a crook, I only put that in there to continue on the story.**

**and Kai's going to run into some trouble, but you all will just have to wait!  
CYA WHEN I CYA.**

**Cristallia**


End file.
